Durlag Trollkiller
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = Islanne Kiel Fuernebol | level = | hit_points = | xp_value = | area = Durlag's Tower | area_code = | place = | coordinates = | items = | gold = }} Son of Bolhur Thunderaxe, Durlag Trollkiller was one of the most powerful dwarves of his time, and undoubtedly one of the richest. As his name suggests, he earned his fame slaying trolls and other ferocious beasts, alongside a small band of adventurers. After retiring from adventuring, Durlag set about building a great Tower in which to begin his own clan, to prevent him from dying alone as his father did. Appearance Like all dwarves, Durlag was short and stocky. He was immensely strong and had bright orange hair. Personality Durlag shares the personality traits of many great heroes, bravery, courage and brilliant resourcefulness. He was also extremely stubborn. During the last few years of his life, after his tragedy, Durlag became extremely paranoid and depressed. Allies *Arlo Stoneblade - One of Durlag's adventuring companions. *Mechezarin - Durlag's huge dragon. Family *'Bolhur “Thunderaxe” the Clanless' - Durlag's heroic father. Bolbur was a great dwarven hero, but never started his own clan. Bolbur died on his own, when away on a long journey. Durlag was greatly saddened by his father's loneliness and vowed to create a vast clan, so that he may not share his father's fate. *'Islanne'- A powerful magic wielding dwarf, and Durlag's wife. *'Kiel'- Durlag's oldest son. *'Fuernebol'- Durlag's youngest son. History Early life Durlag completed many quests in his younger years, including slaying a vast horde of Drow, ridding the Troll Mountains of their fearsome beasts and slaying numerous dragons single handedly including Vissilithysmee whose flames were 'a gentle breeze' to Durlag. Nearing his peak Durlag, along with his companion Arlo Stoneblade, were able to slay a Tanar'ri by the name Aec'Letec. Durlag trapped the demon's soul in an enchanted dagger, the Soultaker Dagger. Building Durlag's Tower At a certain point he decided to put his adventuring days behind him and began his own Dwarven clan with his fellow dwarven adventurer, Islanne. The couple married and Durlag began building a huge fortress in the mountains, to start raising his own family. Durlag wanted to be able to live out the rest of his life in peace, surrounded by his family, content in the knowledge that they would be safe. After slaying so many foul beasts and traveling so far, Durlag accumulated a vast wealth. The fortune occupied entire rooms in the tower once it was built, with stacks of gold and gems rumored to be waist deep on a man. The entire building was carved from volcanic rock so as to make it impregnable. Although Durlag's Tower was huge, there was more space carved out underground than above. Many of the inner-most rooms were protected by powerful dwarven magic and could only be penetrated with the correct wards stones. The Tower was filled with all manner of rare and magical objects that Durlag had secured from his travels. Many of these artifacts and the rooms they were placed in were protected by complex traps and charms. The Fall of Durlag However not long into Durlag's new life great tragedy befell upon him. He had created the fortress to assure his family would always be safe, but in doing so had attracted evil forces who wanted the tower and wealth for themselves. The Tower could withstand any siege so Durlag's enemies had to find more sinister ways to penetrate it. In secret, Durlag's family were assassinated one by one and replaced by doppelgangers, until eventually Durlag discovered one of the frauds. The rest then began attacking him, as one by one Durlag's family seemingly turned on him in his own home. He was forced to slay his own wife and two sons, to stay alive. Durlag's outstanding courage and strength allowed him to kill all but two of the invaders from his home but it was at a great price. Not only had he lost his family but also his mind. After this the dwarf became dangerously paranoid of everyone and everything. Durlag vowed that no other force would ever disturb his Tower again and after laying each fallen member of his family to rest in ornate burial chambers deep in the tower, he set about installing more traps and enchantments. The tower was laden with complex contraptions to punish intruders in the most horrific ways. It has been speculated that the building was the most dangerous and secure building in all of Faerûn. He then retreated to the inner most sanctums and waited. Many brave and greedy explorers tried to disarm the defences and steal Durlag's wealth; every time they would fail. Durlag would watch through magic portals as troop after troop attempted to breach his home. It's said that he would sometimes crawl up secret tunnels and slay the opportunists himself. He carried on in this paranoid manner for a few hundred years, never leaving the Tower. He eventually passed away on his own, as he had always feared. The great Durlag Trollkiller spent his final years alone, paranoid and tormented by the events of his past. Notes * In the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, Durlag is – oddly enough – of the human race. The Enhanced Edition changes this to being a |specter, a race only introduced with the original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Gallery BGEE Durlag NPC 1.png Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Specters (race)